


Quarantined

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Area 77, Sick Character, grian is a sick boy, mumbo as well, quarantined, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Mumbo and Grian get caught in a nasty storm and catch sick from it.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Quarantined

One morning when Grian and Mumbo were flying, they got caught in a nasty storm.

"Mumbo! I think we should hunker down! It's getting too windy to fly!" Grian called from above being unsteady in the air. The wind was getting so strong it was starting to throw him out of the air. The pounding rain didn't help either.  
"Yeah, you're right. The ocean is right around the corner though." Mumbo called back. "Let's take a land and hunker in a make-shift bunker for a few hours."

The two flew down into the biome below them and they built a place to stay for the night, setting up a fire and some food.

"Gosh, dude. This is a nasty storm." Mumbo said.  
"No kidding." Grian said as he shivered.  
"You okay?"  
"Freezing. It's probably just because we were flying in this storm." Grian said right before a sneeze.  
"Sheeh, that was a little violent." Mumbo said throwing some more fuel into the fire. Grian let of a hoarse chuckle as he coughed a little.  
"Gosh, I hope I don't get a cold." He chuckled.  
"I doubt you will G. We weren't out in that, that long."  
"We were out in that storm flying around for three hours. If I get sick I'm blaming you." Grian chuckled.  
"Then we'll be sick together Grian. Cause sickness is contagious." Mumbo said, "Here, take off your wet sweater and drape it near the fire do it can dry. I'm gonna grab the blankets from the beds we crafted up." Mumbo said getting up, Grian took off his sweater and draped it near the fire. Watching Mumbo walk back over with two blankets.

"Thanks." Grian said as he wrapped himself in the blanket. "Absolutely freezing. That wind was the worst though."  
"If you think that's bad, you should see Xisuma talking in the chat." Mumbo said.  
"What? Why?" Grian asked pulling out his communicator.

_< Xisuma> it's a pretty nasty storm, is anyone flying out in this?_   
_< Iskall85> nope_   
_< ImpulseSV> nope, tango and i have been underground_   
_< MumboJumbo> Yeah, Grian and I were in it for like three hours trying to get back to the jungle_   
_< Xisuma> what were you two doing?!_   
_< MumboJumbo> We got lost, got caught in the middle of it_   
_< Xisuma> are you two okay?_   
_< MumboJumbo> yeah, we're fine, G's a bit cold but he'll be okay_   
_< Iskall85> What's your coords? I can see if I'm near_   
_< MumboJumbo> -1587 70 1687_   
_< Iskall85> you two are WAY out there sheesh_   
_< MumboJumbo> yeah, there's no nether portal in sight dude, we've hunkered in a quick make-shif bunker for the time being_   
_< Xisuma> you two are weird_   
_< MumboJumbo> yeah, but hey at least we're alright_

"You two went at it. Sheesh." Grian said.  
"Haha, yeah. He's a bit upset that we were out here."  
"No kidding. He might think we'll come back sick."   
"Well, you might. I probably won't. You were closer to the clouds." Mumbo said handing him some food.  
"No kidding. Storms make it hard to fly. Sometimes it's easier to fly above the clouds and I couldn't exactly get there." Grian snarked.  
"Yeah, yeah. Get some rest. We're gonna need it."   
"Heh, yeah."

  
A few hours later, Grian was asleep and Mumbo was watching over him as mobs walked against the side of the shack. As Mumbo was listening to Grian breathe and whatnot multiple mobs started dying from the outside and two people came running in.

"Hey." Mumbo greeted.  
"Hey, what's up with Grian?" Xisuma asked.  
"He's just tired." Mumbo replied.  
"He's also apparently shirtless." Iskall mentioned.  
"Yeah, we both got absolutely drenched. I told him to take it off so that it could dry."  
"He's so out of it. How long has he been asleep?" Xisuma asked.  
"About an hour or so." Mumbo replied, quietly getting up from the bed.  
"Are you two sick?" Xisuma asked quickly.  
"Not from what I can tell just yet. I don't think it'll happen." Mumbo replied, "Though Grian was flying pretty close to the clouds."  
"I don't want to have to quarantine the entire server." Xisuma said, Grian sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
"What's this about quarantining the entire server?" Grian asked.  
"Ah, nothing you need to worry about right now Grian." Iskall chuckled.

  
Another hour has passed and the four had gone through the nether and walked through Xisumas' portal.

"Mumbo, Grian, you two can stay here until the storm passes. No one can work in this weather." Xisuma said, Iskall agreed and he stayed with everyone for the rest of the night.

During the night though Grian went into a coughing fit along with Mumbo. It woke Iskall and X up pretty quickly.

"Are you two okay?" Xisuma called over.   
"X, they're basically coughing their lungs out. Let's get them some water." Iskall said getting up and grabbing a bottle for Grian.

"Grian, here, drink." Iskall said, Grian took the bottle and slowly drank the water.  
"Ow.. Void that was rough." Grian said, his voice hoarse from coughing so hard.   
"Yeah, I think you may have a cold." Iskall said, putting a hand on his forehead, "Ah.. Lay back down, you actually are sick." Iskall said, "You've got a little bit of a fever."   
"Mumbos' got one too." Xisuma said.  
"We're fine!" Grian protested, immediately going into a coughing fit afterwards. "Okay.. Maybe we are." He chuckled.

"Iskall, go somewhere so that you don't catch their bug." Xisuma chuckled.  
"Yeah, alright. Want me to go get Cleo?" Iskall asked with a small sneeze.  
"Uh... Sure." Xisuma said, "I'm gonna go grab everyone else and we can set up a quarantine in Area 77."  
"Yeah, alright." Iskall said, "Let's hope we don't catch anything." And with that they flew away and left Grian and Mumbo alone.

"Being sick sucks." Grian mumbled.  
"Hey, at least we're sick together." Mumbo chuckled.  
"I hate you so much, I told you it would be easier to just cave down and grab obsidian that's there." Grian said.  
"Eh, you love me."

* * *

"Cleooooo!" Iskall shouted flying into her ship base.  
"Iskall! What's up?" She greeted.  
"X and I think Mumbo and Grian got sick when they were flying through the storm. Can you help us out?"  
"Yeah, I don't see why not. Where are they?"  
"They're in Xisumas' base at the moment. We're planning on moving them to Area 77."  
"Why?"  
"Just to make sure no one else gets sick."  
"Yeah alright."

* * *

"Scar, Doc!" Xisuma called from the outside of the base.  
"Xisumavoid!" Doc greeted, "What's up X?"  
"How can Captain Angry Eyes and Doc help you?" Scar asked.  
"Well, we're needing to quarantine the server. I was wondering if we could stick them in Area 77 for the time being until they're better." Xisuma explained.  
"Who's sick? And who're we quarantining?" Scar asked.  
"Mumbo... Grian, possibly Iskall and I. Basically the entire server." Xisuma said.  
"Goodness, X. The entire server? Yeah, we can do that." Doc said.  
"We can stick them all in one of the hangars and split it in two, healthies on one sick on the other. We'll set up a portal link to it, meet us on the nether roof in thirty minutes with the healthy people first." Scar replied.  
"Yeah, alright, I gotta get back anyways. I'll see you guys in half an hour." X said and flew off. Doc and Scar walking away to do their half.

* * *

_< Xisuma> Hey guys, we're doing a server quarantine, meet on the nether roof in thirty minutes_   
_< ImpulseSV> we haven't had one of those since season 4_   
_< Tango> why are we doing a server wide quarantine?_   
_< Xisuma> we don't want the entire server getting sick, whoever was in the storm will meet at my base_   
_< Keralis1> ok shwishammy_   
_< zombiecleo> I'm helping with Mumbo and Grian X_   
_< Xisuma> thanks cleo I'm on my way back now_   
_< Tango> wait, Mumbo and Grain are sick?_   
_< Grian> I'm not bread_   
_< Tango> Grian* _   
_< BdoubleO100> Grian get some rest_

* * *

As Xisuma flew into his base Cleo greeted him.

"Hey, X." She said, as she looked over for a brief second.  
"Hey." Xisuma greeted back, "How're they?"  
"They'll be fine, but since we're quarentining there's probably more that'll be sick."  
"Yeah, we might have to carry Grian." Xisuma said.  
"X! You don't know where this things' been."   
"I am not a thing!" Grian said, immediately coughing aferwards and rolling to his side.  
"Either way." Cleo said, Grian glared at her and immediately looked away after she glared back. "When are we taking them over?"  
"About twenty minutes now. The healthy hermits are gathering first." Xisuma said.  
"So about Iskall." Cleo said.  
"What about him?" Xisuma said, Cleo just pointed back and X saw Iskall laying in a bed. "Let me guess. He's sick too?"  
"Yup." Iskall groaned. "Since I'm only a little sick I'll help get G and Mumbo over to the hangar."

  
Roughly half an hour later, Xisuma, Cleo, Iskall, Mumbo and Grian all went to the portal for area 77. 

"Ah! The sick." Doc greeted, "Beds. All of you."  
"I'm not going to a bed Doc." Cleo said, "I'm a zombie, it's near impossible for me to catch whatever bug they have."  
"Fine, you four, beds." Doc chuckled, shooing them over to the beds on the opposite side of the wall.  
Xisuma put his hands up in fake surrender and walked over with the other three. Grian in Iskalls' arms, Mumbo walking straight to a bed and laying down, Iskall putting Grian down on a bed and pulling the covers over him, then proceeding to take the bed next to X.

  
After a few days of treatment, Iskall, Mumbo and Xisuma were free to go, Grian being the only sick hermit left, he stayed in the hangar with Cleo, occasionally being checked on by Scar and Doc.

"You fool. You adorable little fool." Cleo muttered.  
"Gee thanks." Grian chuckled.  
"Gremlin."  
"Zombie."  
"Human."  
"... Zombie." Grian said, Cleo chuckled.  
"You should be fine to leave in a few days." Cleo said, Grian groaned as she started walking away. 

  
A couple hours into the day Mumbo popped on by,

"Hey Grian." Mumbo said. Grian groaned as he opened his eyes.  
"Hey." He said, his voice half gone.  
"You doing any better?"  
"No." Grian chuckled, "I've been conscious but I've not been getting much better at all."  
"You're a mess."  
"I know." Grian said as he drifted back to sleep. Mumbo chuckled as he watched him sleep. 

Another hour passed, Grian started going into a coughing fit, Mumbo walked over to him and sat him up and leaned him against the headboard. He saw on the bed as well and Grian moved his head to his shoulders.

"MUMBO!" Cleo shouted, "You've just recovered. What are you doing here?"  
"Eh relax. It's fine." Mumbo said.  
"You don't know where that thing has been, dude."  
"What have I said about calling me a thing?" Grian said. Cleo shook her head and rolled her eyes and walked away.

"You're so persistent. You know that?" Grian mumbled, digging his head into Mumbos' shoulder.  
"Yeah I know." 


End file.
